Sparky/Aparições
big|300px Escreva o primeiro parágrafo do seu artigo aqui. Cabeçalho de seção Escreva a primeira seção do seu artigo aqui. o cãozinho magico right|300px os escoteiros de dinkleberg eu sonho com o cosmo turner e o au au curva boba do sino "Dupla Terrível" "Armadilha Tecnológica "Força da Natureza "Vidiotas " right |300pxcasal Assustador "Dois right|300px Bebês e Meio "Içar Âncoras "Exterminadores de Pó de Fada" Flag of the United States.svg 09/07/2014 Flag of Brazil.svg 03/03/2014 134b 14 214 image|right|300px right|300px Casa de Timmy é preenchido com pó mágico de desejar, então Timmy e sua família Deus tentar limpá-lo. Mr. and Mrs. Turner são levados para um spa falso por um Jorgen disfarçado para livrá-los da poeira que tenham sido expostos. image|right|300px Estrelando: mais... Placeholder.png "A Identidade Tédio" Flag of the United States.svg 23/07/2014 right|300px Flag of Brazil.svg 04/03/2014 135a 15 215 Timmy tenta injetar emoção na vida do pai, desejando que fosse um filme de ação. Primeira Aparição: Jason Bored Estrelando: mais... Placeholder.png "O Socialite" Flag of the United States.svg 23/07/2014 Flag of Brazil.svg 04/03/2014 135b 16 216 Depois que o Sr. ea Sra Buxaplenty bateu o Sr. ea Sra Turner, a família de Timmy é convidado para o seu clube país, onde Cosmo batalhas com um Gopher e Timmy experimenta a vida como uma socialite. Estrelando: mais... Placeholder.png "Vida de Cão" Flag of the United States.svg 28/07/2014 Flag of Brazil.svg 05/03/2014 136a 17 217 Mr. Turner não vai vender Sparky para seu chefe, por isso o trabalho do Sr. Turner torna-se insuportável. Estrelando: mais... Placeholder.png "Turner Volta no Tempo" Flag of the United States.svg 28/07/2014 Flag of Brazil.svg 05/03/2014 136b 18 218 Depois de Timmy descobre que seu tataravô, Ebenezer Turner, teria escolhido para ser um magnata ferroviário, Timmy deseja que ele escolheu esse, o que leva a sua família ser super rico. Estrelando: mais... Placeholder.png "Cosmonopólio" Flag of the United States.svg 07/07/2014 Flag of Brazil.svg 06/03/2014 137a 19 219 Timmy, seu pai e as fadas ficar preso em um jogo de tabuleiro criado por Cosmo. Eles devem ganhar o jogo antes que a Sra Turner destrói o jogo e eles! Estrelando: mais... Placeholder.png "Cão Herói" Flag of the United States.svg 07/07/2014 Flag of Brazil.svg 06/03/2014 137b 20 220 Timmy deseja Sparky iria ter a chance de ser heróico, enquanto meu pai acha que pode falar com os animais. Estrelando: mais... Placeholder.png "Crock Fantasma" Flag of the United States.svg 08/07/2014 Flag of Brazil.svg 07/03/2014 138b 21 221 Timmy deseja que o Sr. Crocker desapareceria, eo Sr. Crocker se torna invisível. Estrelando: mais... Placeholder.png "Um Garoto e Seu Cão-Humano" Flag of the United States.svg 08/07/2014 Flag of Brazil.svg 07/03/2014 138a 22 222 Timmy deseja que Sparky poderia tornar-se humano. Depois, Sparky se recusa a ser um cão novo, Timmy é forçado a ser um cão de convencê-lo a voltar ao normal. Estrelando: mais... Placeholder.png "Estranhos no Trem" Flag of the United States.svg 29/07/2014 Flag of Brazil.svg 10/11/2014 139a 23 223 Depois de fazer um acordo com o pai para destruir Dinkleberg, Crocker torna-se melhores amigos com ele em seu lugar. Estrelando: mais... Placeholder.png "Toneladas de Timmys" Flag of the United States.svg 29/07/2014 Flag of Brazil.svg 10/11/2014 139b 24 224 É levar o seu filho para trabalhar dia no Planeta dos pais. Depois de Timmy não aguento mais, ele deseja para cada pai para ter um Timmy. Como resultado, as fadas de Timmy são seqüestrados pelo Timmys e forçado a conceder seus desejos. Estrelando: mais... Placeholder.png "O en-Cão-Tado" Placeholder.png "Gat-ástrofe" Placeholder.png "Indefesos" Placeholder.png "O Pesadelo da Perfeição" Placeholder.png "amor a primeira latida Placeholder.png "O Ataque" Placeholder.png "Transformando se em turners Placeholder.png "A Varinha que Sumiu" Placeholder.png "Medo de Palco" Placeholder.png "Por Água abaixo" Placeholder.png padrinho da terçeira idade Placeholder.png a escola do crocker Placeholder.png contos de dimmisdale Placeholder.png passados e furiosos Placeholder.png o começo da fada Placeholder.png contos de fadas magicos Placeholder.png o pior amigo do homem